


Blue Denim

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Clothing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this picture: http://www.assignations.org/mini/11102008.jpg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blue Denim

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: http://www.assignations.org/mini/11102008.jpg

Methos hung the last pair of jeans on the clothesline. The fabric was stiff and damp in his hands, the plastic clothespins slick. The little wire springs squeaked as he opened them and let them close on the line, pinning the layers of fabric to be tickled by the breeze. He smelled the ghost of the soap and the sharp greenness of the grass under his bare feet. Serge d'Nimes, the cloth was, fabric of Nimes, woven by skilled hands on elaborate, hand-crafted looms, once upon a time; now made everywhere, by machine.

The language changed. The dye did not.


End file.
